New Family New Beginings
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: After the power transfer in an altertive unversive
1.

Diclaimers: I dont own the rangers. Saban does. If I owned the rangers Kim would of never lefted and Kat wouldnt been evil and fell in love with Billy not Tommy. Here I go running my mouth. Sorry. I have no money. Please dont sue me.  
  
There is my second Power Ranger fan fic...It is set in an altertive unvirese. Kim didnt go to Flordia, Tommy meet David earlier, and Tommy and Kim got married right after high school and Kat and David got together right after.  
  
Speical notice: This fanfic is deciated to the memory of Eric Frank, JDF's older brother. That recently passed away. "We will miss you Eric!"  
  
Rateing: PG-13 for laugane.  
***********************************************************************  
  
New Family New Beginings.  
  
  
Kim set in Angel Grove Youth Center rubbing her very large belly. She was 8 months pregant today and her friends where haveing a baby shower for her. She loved her friends and her and Kat have became really close in a short peorid of time. After the power transfer they planned a ranger reuion where Kim had anncouned her pregancey to a group of stunned friends and a very stunned husband that was 6 months ago.  
  
"Hey Earth to Kim." Kat said showing much concear for the formier pink ranger. Granted Kat was happy with David. She just wished to have what Kim and Tommy had.  
  
"Uh? What is it Kat?" Kim answered....Looking at Kat with a funny expression on her face.  
  
"Here are so more presents Kim." Kat said handing her a big yellow wraped box.  
  
"There is only one of three people who could of give this to me." Kim read the card and then opened the gifted. Its was a beatiful graudian angel staute on a cloud holding a child and dove. "Oh its beatiful Ashley, thank you so much."  
  
Ashley responed, "You are welcome. My mom helped me pick it out. She said All new babies need their own graudian angel." Ashley said recivceing a hug from Kim.  
  
After the gifts had been opened, the guys had returned. They got with there girlfriends and watched Kim show Tommy everything that she had got one by one.  
  
"Thank you all for the lovely gifts and warm wishes for me and Kim." Tommy said with little tears forming in his eyes. Every ranger was there except for two. Two of his best friends Billy and Jason. Last thing they heared about them both Billy was still on Aquatur and Jason was God knows where.  
  
Zack says, "Time to party!" Grabing Aisha's hand leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Kim sat at the table watching her friends dance and cut up. Then someone sat down beside her. "Hey Skull, I am glad you made it. Where's Bulk I did invite him too." Kim asked.  
  
"Bulk is running late. Kim here is your present for the baby. I hope you like it?" Skull said.  
  
As she opened it Kim noticed how Skull stared at Sarah. "You like her dont you?"  
  
"Yes I do Kim. I really do." Skull asnwered and seeing Kim's face over the present he knew she liked it.  
  
"Where did you find this at? I have beening looking for months for this certain baby book and oufit." Kim said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Tommy told me about it and I found it in LA when I was stationed there." Skull said and recieved a hug and kiss on the cheek from Kim.  
  
"Go and ask Sarah to dance Skull. What will it hurt?" Kim said nugging Skull in Sarah's direction.  
  
"Your right Kim." Skull said and walked over to Sarah and asked her to dance.  
  
"I would love to dance Skull." Sarah said and they walked to the dance floor. Holding hands.  
  
Tommy walked up to his beatiful wife and stood beside her, "Playing match maker arent we?" Tommy said as he kissed Kim's forehead.  
  
"Yes I am buddy. Got a problem with that?" Kim hissed.  
  
"No I dont. What's wrong Kim?" Tommy asked and was truely worried that something was wrong. Tommy quietly waved David and Kat over to where him and Kim was standing.  
  
Right after they got over there Kim let out a blood curing scream.  
  
"Kim whats wrong?" Kat asked seeing blood on the floor.  
  
After a few breaths Kim said, "My water just broke Kat. The baby is comeing now!"  
  
The scream had got everyone's attention. But Tommy was still trying to get everything in his head straight. Then it hit him.  
  
"Oh, shit. Kim is haveing the baby!" Tommy yelled.  
  
David said, "Take it easy Tommy. Not for a few hours. But we do need to get her to the hosptial though."  
  
Kim grabed the baby book and the outfit Skull had gave her and then Rocky and Adam walked over to help get Kim into her and Tommy's jeep.  
  
"Kat, you and me are going to take Tommy and Kim to the hosptial. Tommy is in no condiction to drive anywhere." David said.  
  
Kat nodded and got in the back with Kim cause she was screaming for her. David got Tommy in the passengers seat and told the others to meet them at the hosptial. Just then Bulk and his wife Mandi drove up and Bulk offered to give them a asscorte to the hosptial. David agreed and got in the driver's seat and they lefted to the hosptial.  
  
  
Part one done. I am sorry its so short. Mental block. I should have the next chapter out after I get five reviews.   
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimers are listed in the first chapter.  
  
To one of my reviewers....thanks for the advice....Just one baby....Its was going to be twins...Lucky I listened to you...  
  
Part 2  
  
New Family New Beginings  
  
Kat said, "Are we there yet David?" Kat was worried about Kim and also for Tommy.   
  
What have seem for a lifetime they finally got to the hosptial in one piece. David went inside  
to get a nurse and wheelchair for Kim. When they got back to the jeep Tommy was helping Kat get  
Kim out and the others was pulling up.  
  
Inside the emerancey room... "Kim, honey are you alright?" Tommy asked nervously. He was about to become a father and that scared the living shit out of him. "Where is the damn doctor?" Tommy yelled out and half the emerancey room heard him.  
  
"Tommy, you need to relax and focse on Kim and the baby." Trini said in her tender and caring  
voice. Then Trini walked up to Kim who was sitting in a wheelchair and hugged her. "It will be  
okay Kim."  
  
"I am worried about Tommy. I mean all this stress on him. It cant be good?" As Kim finished  
a starp pain hit and she screamed out for Tommy.  
  
Before anyone had time to call for Tommy he was there at Kim's side. Going through the breathing  
excrises from Lamaze classes. "Thats it Kim short and deep breaths. Thats my girl. Keep that   
speed love." Tommy said kissing Kim's forehead.  
  
Dr. Johnson walked over to Kim and Tommy. She reliped, "Kim you are not due for another 3 weeks."  
She smiled at Kim's expression. "I am just joking Kim. Its not usually for the first child to be  
born early or late." Dr. Johnson said and had one nurse take Kim and Tommy to the Labor and Delivery  
rooms and another nurse to show their friends to the delivery waiting room on the 3rd floor.  
  
As a few hours pass...Tommy's parents show up and Kim's dad and stepmom Jean show up.  
Everybody was talking about the baby and what it was. Then there was a knock on the door and  
Trini looked up to see Billy and Jason standing there.  
  
"Oh my god. Billy! Jason! What are you doing here? Tommy is going to be so happy." Trini said with   
so much happiness. As her and Aisha drag Jason and Billy to some chairs and made them sit down.   
And filled them in on what happened at the shower.  
  
Meanwhile in the labor and delivery room Kim was pushing with all her might.  
  
"I cant Tommy. I am to tried." Kim said very much exhausted.  
  
"Yes you can Kimberly Ann Oliver. Just think when you hold our beatiful baby for the first time  
all this pain will be worth it." Tommy said pushing Kim.  
  
"Tommy is right Kim. One more push and the shouldars will be out and it is smooth sailing from there."  
Dr Johnson said and looked at Kim, "Now push Kimberly!"  
  
Kim started pushing again..."10, 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Stop Kim." Dr. Johnson said. "Okay one more   
push Kim. Just one more and you will be holding your beatiful baby. Now push!"  
  
Kim pushed once again and Tommy counted the push...A few minutes later there was the sweet   
sound of a heathly baby boy crying.  
  
"Its a boy! Kim did you hear me baby?" Tommy asked Kim.  
  
"Yes I heard you hun. I want to hold my son now!" Kim said sitting up in the bed with the help  
to a nurse.  
  
"Here is your mommy little one." the head nurse said handing the baby to Kimberly.  
  
Kim took the baby, "Isnt he beatiful Tommy?" was all Kim could say.  
  
"Yes he is. Just like his mother." Tommy said with pride in his heart. "I have a son."  
  
"Tommy you want to hold him?" asked Kim.  
  
"I dont know Kimberly. I might hurt him or worst drop him." Tommy wasnt sure about holding   
the baby as Kim was.  
  
Kim had Tommy sit on the side to the bed and handed him the baby. "Just suppoet his head and body.  
Just like that Tommy. There you going you are holding your son." Kim smiled at the picture.  
Of Tommy and their son.  
  
The nurse informed them that they needed to take the baby to the nursery to finish cleaning him  
up and a few other things. And after they were done they would bring the baby to Kim's  
room. As they lefted with the baby Tommy and Kim talked about a name for the baby boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2.....Short I know...Does anyone have a idea on a name for the baby boy   
of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. And in the next chapter Tommy will find out Billy and Jason are back.  
Thanks for all the reviews so far. **May the power protect you**  
  
  
  



	3. 

Disclaimers are in part 1.  
  
Part 3  
  
Speical thanks to Morgan and lyn on the help of the baby's name. And thanks for all the kind  
and postive reviews. I never knew I could write a series. I am jumping ahead alittle. Be patitence  
with me.  
  
I almost forgot...I dont own this song. Everyone knows which epsoide its from and I thought  
it would go good in the story...."Down the Road" and the song will be typed in captial letters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy walked Kim and the baby into there apartment to everyone saying "SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kim would of fell with the baby if it wasnt for Tommy and David.  
  
"We didnt mean to scare you Kim." Kat said and walked over to here and the baby. As Kat walked   
over to them Kim noticed a certain young man in blue, "BILLY!!!!!!!" was all Kim could get out as   
she made her way over to him with Tommy happily following.  
  
Billy stood up and looked at Kim, Tommy and then the baby. "He defineity has his mom's eyes   
and his dad's hair." Kim smiled, "Would you like to hold him Billy?"  
  
With wide eyes Billy nodded and took the child of his first and very best friend. "I didnt stay  
at the hosptial long enough to find out his name?"   
  
Tommy smiled and straighten up and proudly said, "His name is Benjiman William Thomas Oliver."  
  
Billy sat there in shock...And Kim noticed he was truely suprised, "I hope you dont care Billy  
but I thought it was fitting since you were my first and very best friend."  
  
"Kim I am honored that you name your child after me. Thank you." Then Billy would reget what  
he would say next..."Rocky have you seen Jason today?" Rocky stood there and said, "No Billy  
he was gone before we woke up this morning."  
  
Tommy stood there, "What do you mean Jason was gone. He isnt even in Angel Grove anymore."  
Then Tommy remeber the fight they had after Tommy told Jason about Kim and him getting  
married right after high school and Jason accuseing Tommy of getting Kim pregant.  
  
"I was wrong bro. Do you forgive me?" a voice said from the door....Tommy looked up and said, "Oh  
course I frogive you. Now get your butt in here and meet my son." Tommy smiled at Jason's  
expression on his face.  
  
After a few hours of catching up and takeing pictures with the baby and of the baby.  
Kim went into the nursery to lay the baby down in the crib. "Sweet dreams Benjiman William  
Thomas Oliver and welcome home." Kim stood there and watched him sleep. After a few minutes   
Kim walked back into the living room and sat in the floor between Tommy's legs.  
  
"Well David when are you going to ask Kat to marry you?" Kim's question took David by  
supurise and leaned over to whisper to Kim, "Soon my dear sister-in-law." With that Kim had  
a big grin on her face.  
  
Zack walked back into the apartment carrying is guiter. "Hey Kim lets sing our song for   
old times sake?" Kim looks at Zack and takes the guiter, "Its been awhile Zack. I havent   
played since that Christmas after you Trini and Jason went to Guenva."  
  
Aisha rememeber that and said, "I want to hear the song and everyone else." Then Trini spoke  
up, "Kim if its the song I think it is. Just look deep down and you will be able to do it."  
  
"You are right Trini...Ready Zack?" Kim asked. And Zack returned, "The Zack man is always   
ready to sing." That got alot of "Oh Boys" from everyone.  
  
Zack sat down next to Kim as she started to play the guiter....  
  
DOWN THE ROAD  
WE NEVER KNOW   
WHAT LIFE MAY HELD IN STORE  
WINDS OF CHANGE WILL REARANGE  
OUR LIFES MORE THAN BEFORE   
**Then Zack joins her singing**  
BUT YOU WILL NEVER STAND  
ALONE MY FRIEND  
FOR MEMORIES NEVER DIE  
WITHIN OUR HEARTS   
THEY WILL ALWAYS LIVE  
AND NEVER SAY GOODBYE  
  
By the time Kim and Zack finished everyone was in tears..."That was so beatiful Kim. When did  
you right that?" Aisha asks.  
  
Kim looks at Tommy and he nods..."Well Aisha, I wrote it for Tommy when he losted the Green  
Ranger powers for good, cause of Lord Zedd." Aisha felt like an idot, "Oh sorry I shouldn't  
of asked." Tommy walked over to Aisha, "Its okay I came to terms with that long time ago."  
  
Later that night after everyone lefted. Kim and Tommy was cleaning up. "Tommy are you happy?"  
Kim asked..."Of cousre I am Kim. What give you that idea I wasnt?" Tommy asked wondering   
where that came from..."It seem the whole time Jase was here you keep going back to the   
fight you two had." Kim said with small tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Now stop that you. No crying this is a happy day. Lets go check on Ben. And then go to sleep  
before you pass out on me Kim." Tommy asked with pled in his eyes.  
  
Kim nodded and they went into the nursery. Then she picks up Ben and heads to there room and  
places him in the basinet beside the bed on her side of the bed that is. "I will feel more  
better if he sleeps in here for awhile Tommy." Tommy smiled, "Well I had the same idea Kim."  
  
With that both of them got ready for bed and retried to the bed..."I love you Kimberly Ann   
Oliver." Tommy said with a smile.  
  
"And I love you Thomas Jacob Oliver." Kim replied and gave Tommy a goodnight kiss. Then Tommy   
turned the lights off and all three fell asleep.  
  
  
End of part 3....I dont know Tommy real full name so I put Jacob as his middle name. I have always  
liked Jacob and it just goes with Thomas. I am getting a mental block..Need help with the next  
chapter....Please help me.... 


	4. 

Disclaimers in part 1  
  
~-_-~  
Summary: Tommy and Kim have a beatiful baby boy, Benjiman William Thomas Oliver.   
Jason and Billy are back....And David told Kim he would be prosposing to Kat soon.  
  
Speical thanks to: Morgan, lin, and Frog for there ideas...And to everyone else's   
postive reviews to this story and me....There will be at lest two more chapters.   
Unless I can get a co-writer to help me make a series out of this...  
  
Part 4  
  
Kat and David went back to their apartment and watched some TV. Kat was soon   
asleep in Davids arms and a few minutes later David was asleep too.  
  
The Next Morning.....  
  
Kat woke up and relized that her and David fell asleep in each others arms. "David hun, time  
to wake up." David slowly woke up and smiled at Kat. "What??" Kat asked..."Nothing love.   
I just love to wake up next to you. And I need to ask you something?" David said.  
  
Kat nodded and said, "It will have to wait. We are supposed to be at Tommy and Kim's   
20 minutes ago." David lookes at her, "Oh shit. I was supposed to help Tommy finish the  
nursery." Kat looked confussed, "I thought the nursery was finished?" "Not all the way   
love remeber Kim had Ben early." David said as he sat Kat on the couch and got ready. Then   
Kat followed behind him getting ready herself.  
  
An hour later they pulled up in the driveway. Kim was on a blanket outside with Ben. She looked  
up and waved at them...  
  
"Where's Tommy, Kim?" Kat asked..."He is in the nursery painting and mumbleing how he is   
going to kill David." Kim smiled at David. "Oh crap I better get in there and fix it." David   
said. Kat smiled and give David a kiss, "Be careful love."  
  
Inside the house...."Bro I am sorry. Me and Kat oversleep." David said waving a white rag.  
"It better not happening again, David." Tommy said laughing. Then David joined in and started   
throwing paint on Tommy off his brush. "Hey thats not fair hitting an unarmed man!" Tommy  
got out trying to dodge paint. "To bad Tommy Boy!" David contiued his alssut on Tommy.  
  
Kim and Kat could hear Tommy and David while they sat on the blanket talking about   
their lovers. "I wonder if David will ever ask me to marry him?" Kat asked..."Dont worry  
Kat, he would be stupid not to ask." Kim said trying not to tell what David told her last  
night. "While he better soon or I am going too..." Kat was saying but got cut off when  
David and Tommy come out of the house laughing and covered in paint. "Oh shit, the nursery  
better not be ruined Thomas Jacob Oliver!!!" Kim yelled at Tommy. "Damn, It better not  
be David Trueheart!!!" Kat yelled at David.  
  
Kim picked up Ben and stormed in the house and into the nursery mad as a wet hen. "Oh I am in  
the dog house tonight." Tommy said...David looked at Kat and started to smile..."Dont even try it  
Trueheart." Kat said and followed Kim. "Bro I think I am in the dog house too." David said patting  
his brothers shoudlar. "Lets go and see what the girls think?" Tommy said.  
  
The girls were standing in the door and was in awe..."Well I guess you like it Kim?" Tommy asked.  
"I love it Tommy!" Kim hugged her husband, "And I am sorry for blowing up like that Tommy.  
But the thoughts of the nursery and the stuff inside scared me." "Its okay Kim, really it is."   
Tommy said.  
  
David cleared his throat, "I have annoncement to make." Tommy, Kim and Kat looked at David  
as he walked over to her and got down on one knee. "Katherine Hillard, I have been in love  
with you the day I meet you. Will you marry me and be my wife?"   
  
Kat stood there in shock........  
  
  
Thats the end of part 4.....Sorry guys cliff hanger.....In the next chapter we will find out what Kat says and more about the fight that almost end Tommy and Jason's friendship.  
Later   
~*Teri*~ ~-_-~  
  



	5. 

Disclaimers in part 1  
  
Speical thanks and hugs to everyone. One more chapter after this one. Unless you guys want  
more and then let me know....On with the story then.  
  
**=Flashback  
  
*~()~*  
  
Kat looked at Kim and Tommy, both of them with huge grins on their faces. "You two knew he was  
going to ask me didnt you?" All Kim and Tommy could do was to nod to Kats question.  
  
"Well, what is your answer my love?" David asked waiting patienceity. "My answer is.........YES David  
I will marry you!" Kat said as David picked her up and swung her around in the air. Then putting her  
down and slipped the ring on her finger. Its was a beatiful heart shaped cut diamond set on a gold band.  
  
And like on cue, Ben started getting fusey. "Excuse me guys, Ben is getting hungray." Kim excused   
herself and walked in the living room to nusre Ben.  
  
"What do you all want to eat?" Tommy asked while him, David and Kat walked into the kicten. "I guess  
we could pull our money together and order take out. I know Kim more and likely doesnt feel like  
cooking for a bunch of people." Kat stated.  
  
"Tommy. Kat is right, lets order pizza or Chinese? Something like that?" David said. Tommy looked  
at them and said, "Thats a good idea, sis." Then out of nowhere Kim could be heard, "I want Itilian!"  
Tommy smiled and said, "Yes my love. Sound good?" Kat and David smile and nodded with David adding,   
"Wimp."  
  
After 30 or so minutes they were all in the living room watching home movies and eating. And Ben   
laid in the bassient that was sitting right by his parents.   
  
"I cant believe that I was that skinny at one time." Kim said laughing knowing Tommy was about to   
say something..."Well beatiful I love you anyway you look." Tommy said then kissed her forehead. Then  
a video of them in high school at the graudation beach party was put in and Tommy was thrown into   
the memory of him and Jason's fight.  
  
**Flashback to Tommy and Jason talking at the food table...."Well me and Kim set a date." Tommy  
happily said. Jason gave Tommy a Go-To-Hell look, "Like I give a damn Tommy. Its bad enough you  
got Kim knocked up now you are going to marry her?" Tommy was shocked by what Jason just said   
but reliped, "Look I dont know you told you that lie but thats what it is a fucking lie. Me and Kim   
haven't even had sex Jase. Shit Kim is still a virgin. We decide to wait untill our wedding nite."  
  
"And how am I excepted to believe that!" Jason started to yell and turned around to a soft voice  
saying, "Cause its the truth Jase." Kim stood there with tears in her eyes and add, "How could you  
believe that trash and not ask me and Tommy to see if its true?" Jason stood there and reliped,   
"True or not I will not be at the wedding." Adam with Tanya walked over, "It will be your lost.  
And if you try to start trouble for Tommy and Kim, ex-ranger or not, you will have alot of   
people that will be after your ASS!" With that Jason turned away and walked out of there lives.   
End Flashback**  
  
"TOMMY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kim said alittle loud and woke Ben up. She automaticlly picked  
him and calm him down..."Mommy is sorry, go back to sleep love."  
  
"What is it Kim?" Tommy snapped back into reality. "Nothing Tommy, you just zoned out and  
I got scared." Kim said holding Ben. "Where is David and Kat?" Tommy questioned. "They lefted   
to go to the reseveration. About a hour ago."  
  
Tommy was suprised beening out that long, "Well Kim I am sorry I scared you. Lets go to bed?" Kim   
nodded her head and walked up to the bedroom and Tommy followed behind with the bassient. "We   
need to get another bassient to keep in the bedroom and this one can stay downstairs." Tommy let  
out. "Why David and Kat was going to the reseveration is the Elders had something for the baby.   
And Billy and Trini found another bassient for us and bought it. They are bringing it over tomorrow  
afternoon."  
  
After that the lights were turned out.......All in the Oliver house was asleep.  
  
  
  
End of another chapter...Whoa thought I wasnt going to get that done....Did everyone like  
the fight sence???? I hope so cause that was hard to write due to Tommy and Jason good  
friendship in the TV series. Gotta close.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 

Disclaimers in part 1  
  
I dont own the song "You Are Just My Love" is from Sailor Moon and I dont own either one..In   
the song its Serena and Darien singing it, but in this story Kim and Tommy will be singing it. Oh  
like before the song will be typed in bold letters.  
  
Well, here it is...Final chapter??? I'm not sure. If anyone can help me my email is now on my  
profile. Well here goes. Hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
Timeline: Ben is now 3 months old.   
*~()*~  
  
Kim nervously waited backstage for Kat and David to come back there and get Ben. Before her  
and Tommy went on stage. After 10 minutes Kat and David showed up. Ben was in his car seat  
asleep. "He is like his father sleep through loud nosies." Kat pointed out. "Yeah he is. I am kind  
of grateful for that." Kim smiled, "Oh if he does wake up there is already to bottles made up  
in the baby bag."  
  
"Okay sis and relax. You and Tommy will be fine." David said resurring Kim as Tommy came  
out of the bathroom. "We will see you guys after our number." Tommy said claimly. Then David  
picked up the car seat with the sleeping Ben and Kat got the baby bag and they walked to table  
where the others were. "How are those two holding up?" Trini asked. "Tommy is more claimier  
than Kim is thats for sure." Kat answered Trini's question.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman." ,Erine the Youth Center announced, "I would like to welcome you to   
tonight's amuater singing contest." After sereval single and group singers perform it was  
time for Kim and Tommy. Erine walked back up to the mic. "Here is a husband and wife team.  
From Angel Grove lets hear it for Tommy and Kimberly Oliver." All the ex-rangers were there  
and all stood and cheered as Kim and Tommy took the stage.  
  
Kim and Tommy took their places infront of the mics. Then a soft and slow rythm began to play.  
"This is for all the couples in the house." Kim said softly.  
  
KIM: I LOOK UP AT THE MOONLIT SKY  
AND SEE YOU FLOATING THERE  
  
TOMMY: I CLOSE MY EYES  
AND WHISPER YOUR NAME  
  
KIM: TEARS ARE LIKE RIPPLES IN CRYSTAL  
FILLING MY HEART WITH LONELINESS  
  
TOMMY & KIM: FOR EXAMPLE, NO MATTER HOW DISTANT  
OUR SEPARATION, MY LOVE  
OUR HEARTS NOW CAN SHINE AS ONE  
  
KIM: YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE  
I WANT TO BE AT YOUR SIDE, TO GAZE AT YOU  
PLEASE GRANT ME THIS WISH...  
  
TOMMY: I WANT TO FALL ASLEEP,  
HOLDING YOU IN MY ARMS  
  
KIM: IN THE SAME NIGHT, WE SHARE SORROW  
BECAUSE I WANT TO BELIEVE IN LOVE  
  
TOMMY & KIM: FOR EXAMPLE, NO MATTER HOW MANY WOUNDS WE BEAR  
THAT CAUSE US TO CRY, MY LOVE  
BECAUSE IF WE'RE TOGETHER, WE ARE ABLE TO SMILE  
  
TOMMY: YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE   
  
CHOURS: MY LOVE...YOU ARE...MY LOVE...YOU ARE...MY LOVE  
  
TOMMY & KIM: NO MATTER HOW DISTANT  
OUR SEPARATION, MY LOVE  
OUR HEARTS NOW CAN SHINE AS ONE  
NO MATTER HOW MANY WOUNDS WE BEAR  
THAT CAUSE US TO CRY, MY LOVE  
BECAUSE IF WE'RE, WE ARE ABLE TO SMILE  
YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE   
  
After the music faded. The lights came back on to see Kim and Tommy in a tight and warm embrace  
and their friends cheering and appludeing for them. Rocky yelling out, "Way to go you two!"   
Followed by Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley yelling their support.  
  
When Kim and Tommy got to the table they ordered something to drink and eat. Talked with their  
friends about the song and watched the other performances. "And Ben sleep through all of that  
cheering, especially Rocky's big mouth?" Kim asked with a smile. Adam responsed, "Yeap he sure did  
Kim. That boy is the world like his father." Kim said with a smile, "People keep telling me that Adam."  
  
After the contest and the winners were annocned. Kim and Tommy was shocked they won first place.  
They lefted to do some grocery shopping. While Kim pushed the buggy, Tommy carried the asleeping   
Ben in his arms so sweetly. "When I dont have a camera. You two do something like this." Kim maded   
a mock frown. "Oh come on beatiful, I am sorry. Maybe next time." Tommy said with his puppy dog  
face. "Okay just stop makeing that face." Kim pleaded.  
  
They finished their grocery shopping and headed home. Tommy unload the grocies from the car and   
put them up while Kim gave Ben his bath and got him ready for bed. They finished at the same time  
and retreated to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
Finished.......Should I contiue with this??? Have a great summer everyone and HAVE FUN!!!   
Later all.....  
  
  



End file.
